Roleplay Transcripts: Simulation
Part 1 6:58:34 PM Metal: Saren and rustic are in the middle of town* 6:58:43 PM Metal: No one is seen around* 6:58:48 PM Saren: Saren was taking the opportunity to loot shit 6:59:00 PM Luna: Alaine is exploring the town 6:59:44 PM Metal: Everyone in town just sees a whole town that is empty 6:59:52 PM Metal: No one is in sight 7:00:29 PM Saren: Saren smirked, taking the opportunity to loot loot loot like a magpie. 7:00:30 PM Metal: CASS GET LEONTI IN THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW 7:00:34 PM Cass: Leonti: ... 7:00:41 PM Metal: DONE! 7:00:42 PM Cass: ( MYEEEEHHHH) 7:00:43 PM Metal: lol 7:01:07 PM Metal: Then someone is heard shouting for help* 7:01:07 PM Saren: Why Leonti? 7:01:11 PM Saren: She has other characters uwu 7:01:23 PM Saren: Saren blinked. "Probably my imagination.." 7:01:24 PM Fro: throws a rustic plush at Leonti 7:01:26 PM Metal: Well hes the one that knows saren and rustic 7:01:31 PM Luna: Alaine tries to make a long jump between buildings, but falls short. She lands in the middle of Saren's stuff. (she's shrunken to like 2 inches) 7:01:43 PM Fro: I know you see that DJ ewe 7:01:56 PM Saren: Saren turned around, his raider senses tingling. 7:02:49 PM Cass: Leonti: he walks through town, growing close to Rustic's and Dj's location, dodging that random Rustic plush. 7:03:02 PM Luna: "Oww...." Alaine got up, wondering where the hell she landed. 7:03:09 PM Saren: "Alright then.. Who's in my stuff!" 7:03:17 PM Saren: He had his knife out. 7:03:25 PM VoltStorm-JAPAN: Heavy breathing My Chemical Romance is back 7:03:44 PM FFS/BKD: (I know i like them) 7:03:48 PM Luna: Alaine's head poked up. "Huh?" 7:03:58 PM Metal: Stabs volt and throws him down a mineshaft* 7:04:07 PM VoltStorm-JAPAN: same 7:04:12 PM Metal: lol torypho 7:04:28 PM DJ: Rustic scratched the back of his head, "So...where is everybody?.." 7:04:47 PM Saren: "Who knows.." 7:04:48 PM | Edited 7:05:05 PM FFS/BKD: (0_O) 7:05:24 PM Cass: Leonti: he blinked, then smirked a bit and yelled. IS ANYONE HERE? 7:06:03 PM Luna: Alaine heard this. "M-me?" 7:06:06 PM Saren: Watching something 7:06:38 PM Metal: Suddenly the town changes* 7:06:54 PM Metal: And then everyone is in a busy town* 7:07:00 PM Metal: as if all is fine* 7:07:13 PM Cass: Leonti: fucking hell?! he looks around. 7:07:23 PM DJ: Rustic jumped and looked about frantically, "...??...That's...queer..." 7:07:44 PM Luna: Alaine landed in the middle of the sidewalk, and tried to avoid being stepped on. SHe darted out of the way. 7:07:49 PM Saren: "Rustic, you are que-... The fuck!?" 7:08:28 PM Cass: Leonti: he stands in the middle of the walkway. .... 7:08:52 PM Metal: Leonti then saw some people that looked different from the rest of them* 7:09:00 PM Luna: Alaine: climbs up to the top of a building, and starts to adventure a bit 7:09:19 PM Metal: Men in black suits wearing sun glasses* 7:09:27 PM Saren: Saren sighed, standing near the square. "This is odd.." 7:09:46 PM Metal: all walking in a fast paced motion to saren and the others location* 7:10:17 PM Cass: Leonti narrows his eye's a bit and follows them, keeping low in the crowd. 7:10:37 PM DJ: Rustic stuck with Saren, just as confused as everyone else about this strange occurance. People don't just disappear and reappear out of nowhere. Unless they somehow stumbled across a town of people that could do that. 7:10:43 PM DJ: Which was unlikely. 7:10:44 PM Saren: Saren sighed, taking a cigarillo and a lighter from his pokers before taking a puff. 7:10:54 PM Saren: "We're in the matrix." 7:11:12 PM Luna: Leonti might have also seen alaine, making wicked long jumps as she explored the town from any vantage point she could get. 7:11:31 PM Solar: @Kaze's boredom post CACKLE. 7:11:57 PM DJ: "God I hope not...I've seen that movie enough times..." Rustic said. 7:11:58 PM Metal: The men in suits reach the building and look at saren and the others* 7:12:40 PM Luna: Alaine peeks at the men from above them, balancing on a streetlamp. She was tiny, so she might not get spotted. 7:12:47 PM Saren: Saren was just puffing his cigarillo, exhaling smoke. 7:13:07 PM DJ: Rustic looked down and noticed one of his shoes were untied. He bent over to tie it. 7:13:14 PM Cass: Leonti he looks at Saren and Rustic, then at the men. ... 7:13:25 PM Metal: Man in suit: We have them... 7:13:28 PM Saren: Saren 'accidentally' knocked him over 7:13:46 PM Saren: (Lawl) 7:14:08 PM Metal: As saren did that a shot from one of the men in suits missed rustic thanks to that effort by saren* 7:14:19 PM Luna: Alaine lost her balance, landing one one of the men's shoulder. 7:14:33 PM DJ: Rustic was fairly well balanced, simply leaning forward, "Wow Saren...if you wanted to touch my butt you could've just asked..." Rustic stood up straight and tugged his jacket down. 7:14:45 PM Cass: Leonti: he grips his dagger in his pocket and smirks at the men a bit, then waves his arm at Saren a Rustic to get their attention. 7:15:15 PM Saren: Saren blinked. "No." 7:15:50 PM Metal: Saren and rustic would notice the men in suit are all aiming at them* 7:16:11 PM DJ: Rustic was about to make a quick response to Saren until his eyes caught Leonti waving, "Oh..hey, Leonti's here." Rustic began walking forward towards Leonti. 7:16:22 PM Luna: (did none of them notice Alaine? She landed literally on top of them.) 7:16:27 PM Saren: "..... Rustic.. Do your shield." 7:16:36 PM Metal: Well shes little so yeah* 7:16:36 PM Saren: Saren flicked Alaine off of him. 7:16:51 PM Saren: He thought she was a fly. 7:16:58 PM DJ: (I thought Alaine landed on one of the men?) 7:17:11 PM Luna: (she did) 7:17:13 PM FFS/BKD: (#$AREN+THUGLIFE) 7:17:17 PM Metal: One notices rustics movements to leonti* 7:17:32 PM Cass: Leonti: he blinks and watches Rustic, then looks at the men and smirk at the innocently. 7:17:45 PM Metal: Then turned to fire at leonti* 7:18:00 PM Metal: Rustic was shot at as well* 7:18:18 PM DJ: Rustic noticed the sudden movement from the corner of his eye. He was planning on using his shield anyway. So Rustic rushed in front of Leonti and put up his shield. 7:18:22 PM DJ: (HA) 7:18:43 PM Luna: (poke What about alaine? She landed on one of the men.) 7:18:57 PM Saren: (She had the opportunity to mess with them uwu) 7:19:00 PM Saren: *has 7:19:08 PM Saren: Saren followed behind rustic. 7:19:19 PM Cass: Leonti: Fuck! he flinches and blinks, then takes out a dagger and attempts to throw it at one of the men's hands. 7:19:54 PM Metal: The dagger misses as the men move out of the way and it hits saren in the leg* 7:20:13 PM Saren: Saren yelled. "Leonti you dick!" 7:20:25 PM DJ: Rustic covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. 7:20:25 PM Saren: He tripped into a roll. 7:20:28 PM DJ: (Rustic is a dick) 7:21:25 PM Cass: Leonti: woops.... he looks at the men, then at Rustic. let's get Saren and get outta here, unless you have a plan of action. 7:21:31 PM Luna: Alaine sneakily worked her way behind her guy's neck, and summoned a blade of psychic energy. She tried to impale the man with it. 7:22:17 PM Metal: The man then shoots one of the other men in reaction to the hit and his hand comes down to where alaine is* 7:22:48 PM DJ: "...I do not." Rustic kept his shield up as he walked over to Saren, covering them both with his shield as he reached town to help Saren stand up. 7:23:10 PM Luna: Alaine gets knocked off of the man, and darts away, hoping to get back to a vantage point. 7:23:13 PM Metal: Rustics shield is holding somewhat but is starting to crack with the amount of shooting on it* 7:23:36 PM Metal: Then the area starts to glitch out a bit* 7:23:58 PM Cass: Leonti: he reaches in his bag and then glances around. ...what the hell is even going on... 7:24:04 PM Metal: and then a Big Car spawns beside leontis postion* 7:24:26 PM Metal: The men have frozen* 7:24:36 PM Metal: as with everything else* 7:24:37 PM DJ: "No idea...matrix shit I think..." Rustic looked over towards Leonti just in time to see the car, "..What...the hell?.." 7:24:47 PM Cass: Leonti: gh!! he looks in it. 7:25:02 PM Metal: as a timer appears in the bottom right of their eyes* 7:25:05 PM Metal: 30 seconds* 7:25:19 PM Metal: the car keys spawn n leontis hands* 7:25:25 PM Luna: Alaine dashed off toward the others, clueless as to what's going on. 7:25:38 PM DJ: Rustic picked up Saren immediately, "Shit! Get in the car!" 7:25:38 PM Metal: Sarens leg gets a bandage* 7:26:20 PM Luna: Alaine used a telekinetic-aided jump to get in the car. She sits in the cupholder, looking kind've cute. 7:26:21 PM Metal: 20 seconds* 7:26:58 PM Cass: Leonti: ... what even... he gets in the car and puts the key's in and tries to start the car. where the hell are we even going? 7:27:01 PM DJ: Rustic hopped into the car quickly as well...after throwing Saren in first. 7:27:10 PM DJ: "Matrix shit, just get the car going!" 7:27:18 PM Metal: 10 7:27:20 PM Metal: 9 7:27:22 PM Metal: 8 7:27:23 PM Metal: 7 7:27:24 PM Metal: 6 7:27:26 PM Metal: 5 7:27:27 PM Metal: 4 7:27:28 PM FFS/BKD: 4 7:27:28 PM Metal: 3 7:27:30 PM Metal: 2 7:27:31 PM Metal: 1 7:27:33 PM Cass: Leonti starts the car and goes. 7:27:39 PM Luna: Alaine braces for whatever's next. 7:27:45 PM Metal: The men then unfreeze and shoot at the group* 7:28:02 PM Metal: THe car is a lot faster than leonti and the others thought* 7:28:04 PM Saren: Saren; Drive you shit! 7:28:11 PM Saren: "Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!! 7:28:13 PM Metal: THey are flung into the back of their seats* 7:28:34 PM Luna: Alaine gets flung out of the cupholder, and lands in the back. "Ow!" 7:28:35 PM DJ: Rustic clung on for dear life. 7:28:36 PM Metal: Shot bounce off the window* 7:29:10 PM Metal: SAren still has a dagger in his leg* 7:29:16 PM Cass: Leonti: jesus Christ I am! he quickly speeds off and tries to dodge whatever is in his way. keep your heads down! 7:29:22 PM Metal: he does 7:29:28 PM Saren: Saren hissed, pulling the dagger out. 7:29:57 PM Metal: Then from behind some familiar sirens are heard with red and blue lights* 7:30:13 PM DJ: Rustic curled into a ball. 7:31:06 PM Cass: Leonti: heh... think I should pull over? he chuckles and keeps going, doing sharp turns as fast as he could to try to escape the sirens. what the hell even is the matrix anyway?! I've never seen it. 7:32:01 PM Metal: Then sarens trousers glitched out and disappeared revealing his superman underwear* 7:32:09 PM Luna: Alaine would hang on, but had nothing to hold on to. One of the turns sent her flying at Saren, 7:32:35 PM Saren: "Meh." 7:32:35 PM DJ: Rustic was in a ball so sadly he could not witness this beauty. 7:32:41 PM Saren: Saren had no shame 7:32:56 PM Metal: A police interceptor car pulls along the side of the car* 7:33:02 PM Saren: Up until Alaine landed in a compromising position on Saren's face. 7:33:16 PM Metal: its preparing to ram them off the road* 7:33:28 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPwk_1g-Ehg 7:33:49 PM Luna: "Sorry..." Alaine muttered. 7:33:50 PM Saren: Saren opened the window and attempted to toss his knife at the cop car. 7:33:57 PM Cass: Leonti: he chuckled and pressed on the breaks suddenly. 7:34:14 PM Saren: "Bitch get off me.." Failing that, he would toss Alaine at the cop car 7:34:24 PM Metal: Sarens knife then bouced on the window* 7:34:27 PM DJ: (OH NOOO) 7:34:51 PM Metal: the police car misses the ram and goes to the other side of the road* 7:34:54 PM Mettytwo: I'mgay with love 7:35:04 PM Saren: Saren grabbed Alaine, before facepalming into the car seat 7:35:04 PM Metal: Leonti sees a road block up ahead* 7:35:25 PM Metal: Theres a turn left leading to the other side* 7:36:07 PM Cass: Leonti huffs and glances around for any other way, then quickly flooring it and heading for the left. put your damn seat belt on!! 7:36:10 PM Luna: Alaine landed safely in Saren's hand. "Phew...." 7:36:36 PM DJ: (that's what I'm like when I'm driving) 7:36:42 PM DJ: ("PUT YER STINKIN SEATBELT ON) 7:36:50 PM Luna: (me too) 7:36:51 PM Cass: ( XD) 7:37:06 PM DJ: Rustic uncurled and fastened his seatbelt, "Dear god...I want to get off this ride please..." 7:37:07 PM Metal: The car smashes through the light barricade sperating the road with a successful turn to the left* 7:37:19 PM FFS/BKD: (PUT YOU FUCKING SEATBELT ON YOU BITCH ASS BITCH FACE MC BITCH) 7:37:37 PM Luna: (calm yo tits) 7:37:39 PM Metal: Then a phone is heard ringing* 7:37:50 PM Metal: Its playing Barbie girl* 7:37:52 PM Cass: Leonti: so do I, but I'm not getting arrested nor-.... Rustic answer that... 7:38:02 PM Saren: -it was rustic's phone.- 7:38:09 PM Luna: The left turn sent Alaine at the back of rustic's head. 7:38:10 PM Metal: More police are chasing behind* 7:38:16 PM FFS/BKD: (Oh you just assume i have tits thats offencive) 7:38:18 PM DJ: Rustic pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, "Hello?" 7:38:43 PM DJ: Rustic's head was then slammed into the front seat, "Ow..." 7:39:00 PM Metal: A static voice is heard : Rustic check the compartment in front* 7:39:03 PM Saren: Saren sighed, tossing Alaine into the back. 7:39:43 PM Luna: "Sorry!" Alaine landed in the back, and tried to wedge herself in a spot where she wouldn't get flung around every turn. 7:39:54 PM Metal: Phone: We don't have long they are trying to shut us out u have to keep moving* 7:40:20 PM Metal: The car comes to a two way split in the road 7:40:25 PM Metal: Right or left* 7:40:45 PM DJ: Rustic unfastened his seatbelt like a badass and crawled his way to the shotgun seat to open the compartment. 7:40:52 PM DJ: Do not try this at home. 7:41:12 PM Metal: Rustic finds a gps in the compartment* 7:41:19 PM Cass: Leonti: ... he glances at Rustic.. which way should I turn left or right? 7:41:24 PM Metal: Its showing the route to follow* 7:41:29 PM FFS/BKD: Aside from what metal wanted to be in their there is a roll of quarters that says Make it hail in the compartment 7:41:48 PM Metal: its saying right* 7:41:54 PM DJ: "Oh hey...there's a GPS here.." Rustic looked at it briefly, "....Turn right." 7:42:40 PM Metal: Phone: We are sending you supplies* 7:42:56 PM Cass: he went right. wish this car would go faster.... 7:43:24 PM Saren: Saren: Get me a sniper! 7:43:58 PM Cass: Leonti: all I have is those grenades. he says to Saren. 7:44:08 PM Metal: Saren hears a spawn in the boot* 7:44:30 PM Saren: Saren blinked, investigating the boot 7:44:36 PM Metal: Phone: inside there is a data stick which contains a virus for the main hub 7:45:17 PM DJ: Rustic couldn't find the proper balance to get himself back into his own seat, so he just clung onto the passenger front seat for dear life as he used his free hand to hold the GPS. 7:45:28 PM Saren: "No sniper..? Gay." 7:45:31 PM Metal: Phone: you have to upload it to bring this down...Hurry we're los*the call goes static* 7:45:39 PM Saren: Though he pocketed it. 7:45:49 PM DJ: (gonna go drive mom to the post office real quick .v.) 7:46:07 PM Metal: leonti then looks up to see a police car heading right at them* 7:46:29 PM Metal: Another box quickly spawned infront of saren* 7:46:38 PM Metal: well in the back seat* 7:46:39 PM Cass: Leonti: fucking put your seatbelt on Rus! he huffs. you're going to go flying through the windshield- fucking hell! he glances at the car behind them. 7:47:00 PM Saren: Saren opened the box. 7:47:13 PM Metal: Inside was a grenade launcher* 7:47:30 PM Metal: This one was coming up fast* 7:47:40 PM Metal: the traffic infront was getting heavier* 7:48:43 PM Saren: Saren had a sparkle in his eyes. 7:48:58 PM FFS/BKD: (Demoman Saren oh god) 7:49:06 PM Cass: Leonti: tsk... he quickly looks for any other way, but swerved through, trying to be careful to not hit any cars. 7:49:20 PM Saren: He broke the back glass of the car and started shooting up cars with the grenade launcher. 7:49:45 PM Metal: The glass in the back did not break* 7:50:01 PM Metal: for it was reinforced bullet proof glass* 7:50:28 PM Cass: Leonti: you know, there is something called roll down windows, you should use them sometime. or maybe there is a sunroof? 7:50:42 PM Metal: Rustic had been Ko'd having hit his head off the dashboard* 7:50:48 PM Saren: Saren blinked. "I'm tempted to team kill all of you assholes." 7:51:18 PM Luna: Alaine shouted from the way back in protest. "Please no!" 7:51:27 PM Saren: "Please yes!" 7:52:00 PM Saren: He tried opening a window before using his grenade launcher a la GTA V 7:52:06 PM Metal: Leonti sees the oncoming traffic is far less* 7:52:25 PM Metal: but runs the risk of being hit by one* 7:52:51 PM Luna: Alaine huffed. She would get out and check on everyone, but she would get sent bouncing around the car if she tried. So, she stayed wedged in her little hideyhole. 7:52:57 PM Cass: Leonti: ...huh... he frowns a bit and tosses his bag in the back to Saren and inscreases his speed. 7:53:30 PM Metal: The bag lands on alaine* 7:53:47 PM Metal: The traffic is becoming too much* 7:54:06 PM Luna: Alaine: Owww! 7:54:09 PM Metal: then upahead leonti can see cars blowing up* 7:54:11 PM Saren: Saren started shooting cars ahead of Leonti. 7:54:27 PM Metal: The car blast out of the way* 7:55:06 PM Cass: Leonti: damn traffic.. make up your mind.. wait... what the- SAREN!!! those are innocent people damn it! he quickly speeds up when he can. 7:56:25 PM Saren: "It's a simulation fuck face!" 7:56:40 PM Saren: "Like grand theft auto five! Only hyper realistic!" 7:56:41 PM FFS/BKD: (So i am still banned off of Sonic Fanon Wikia for no reason i am being serious no FLIPPIN REASON) 7:56:46 PM Metal: Ahead a huge tank is seen blowing up traffic ahead* 7:56:52 PM Luna: Alaine quickly climbs up the side of the bag and gets in it, trying to find any safe spot where she can wait out the ride. 7:57:01 PM Solar: (Bitching about it won't get you unbanned. .w.) 7:57:19 PM FFS/BKD: (Been banned for years 7:57:22 PM Metal: ITs gun then points at the car* 7:57:26 PM FFS/BKD: FLIPPING YEARS) 7:57:28 PM Luna: (Wait, Fro? WHEN DID YOU GET BANNED?!?) 7:57:33 PM Luna: Oh. 7:57:50 PM Cass: Leonti: ... fucking how did I get in a damn simulation?!! he looks at the tanks and examines it a bit, then huffs and tried to swerve to the right quickly to get out of it's way of firing. 7:57:50 PM Solar: Yeah. 7:58:00 PM Solar: Oh wow 7:58:03 PM Solar: You know what's funny? 7:58:06 PM Luna: ghost girl 'you're not the one' 7:58:08 PM Solar: I'm responsible for that. 7:58:24 PM Solar: Some people thought you were Apollo's sockpuppet and I guess that was the thing. 7:58:30 PM Metal: Leontis quick thinking the tank shoots at the police car behind* 7:58:30 PM Saren: "How the fuck should I know!" 7:58:44 PM Saren: "Less talking more shooty!" 7:58:49 PM Xtar: (lol that's not fro Lunari) 7:58:50 PM Saren: "Or driving!" 7:58:52 PM FFS/BKD: (Just a quiet anger* You Basterd) 7:59:03 PM Solar: Bastard* Sorry, but I know my father. 7:59:08 PM Solar: Although if you ask nicely 7:59:11 PM Solar: I'll make sure that's removed. 7:59:11 PM Luna: (WEll, I know that now Xtar) 7:59:11 PM Solar: .w. 7:59:29 PM Solar: I DID just say it was my fault, after all. 7:59:40 PM Solar: But calling me a name wouldn't really make me think of pulling a good act for my mistake. 7:59:47 PM Cass: Leonti: I don't like this he huffs and speeds up again. 8:00:00 PM FFS/BKD: dude i did not know you did it but it is just funny after a few years of not turning my account on any wikia i just remembered that and the reason) 8:00:22 PM Metal: ffs can the drama be taken to a pm please? 8:00:33 PM Solar: Tbqh this isn't even drama. 8:00:36 PM FFS/BKD: (NO) 8:00:40 PM Solar: I'm discussing this with a cool head. 8:00:45 PM Metal: I know sol 8:00:58 PM Metal: I was talking more on knights part 8:01:03 PM FFS/BKD: (i am just laughing about it giggling like a japanisse school girl) 8:02:04 PM Metal: GPS: In 300 yards turn left 8:02:22 PM Metal: The tank turns to take another blast* 8:02:45 PM Luna: Alaine: waiting in Leonti's bag 8:03:06 PM Metal: Alaine sees all the little knives leonti keeps 8:03:28 PM Metal: small enough for alaine to carry one like a big sword* 8:03:34 PM Cass: Leonti: he huffs and swerves to the left quickly. 8:03:56 PM Luna: Alaine kept her distance from the knives. She'd rather not get stabbed. 8:04:09 PM Cass: ( the bag also was filled with tons of small an different colored grenades that were an inch long and a .5 inch wide ) 8:04:30 PM Metal: Leonti skids across the left side just missing an on coming bus which rams the chasing police car causing a build up smash* 8:04:34 PM | Edited 8:04:56 PM FFS/BKD: (And Drugs Wink Wink Nudge Nudge) 8:04:58 PM Metal: Leonti gets down the road mostly fine afterwards the cops may have lost them* 8:05:24 PM Saren: Saren grabbed a grenade. "ALLAHU ACKBAR!" 8:05:46 PM Luna: "Dang, this thing is dangerous..." Alaine muttered. She might have been loud enough for the others to hear. 8:05:48 PM | Edited 8:06:15 PM Cass: Leonti: he sighs deeply, the smacks Saren on the arm. STOP THAT! 8:05:53 PM FFS/BKD: *Flowers for some reason i wanted to type this) 8:06:04 PM FFS/BKD: (I shall return) 8:06:15 PM Luna: (Hasta la vista) 8:06:48 PM Metal: Rustic is ko'd due to a lack of a seat beat* 8:06:52 PM Metal: belt* 8:06:54 PM Metal: FFS 8:07:21 PM Saren: Saren looked at Leonti. "No." 8:08:08 PM Cass: Leonti: he stops on the breaks suddenly. 8:08:32 PM Metal: Saren wasn't wearing his belt either* 8:08:46 PM Saren: Saren face planted, accidentally pulling the pin on a grenade. 8:09:08 PM Metal: and the bag alaine was in the windscreen* 8:09:25 PM torypho: Boredom post of sudden needed interruption 8:09:26 PM Metal: the knives pinning her to the back of the bag by her shirt* torypho 8:09:42 PM DJ: Rustic's body luckily was fairly secure where it was. 8:09:51 PM Luna: Alaine was stuck. "Guys...?!?" 8:10:10 PM Cass: Leonti: he grabs the grenade and opens the door and throws it then continuing to drive forward, chuckling, then looking at his bag. ... 8:10:19 PM DJ: Rustic was draped over the arm rest division in the middle of the two seats. 8:10:59 PM Metal: the grenade explodes causing a glitch building to blow up 5 seconds later* 8:11:09 PM Saren: Saren: uwi 8:11:46 PM Luna: Alaine was starting to get nervous. "A little help here?!?" 8:12:37 PM Metal: rustic was still breathing* 8:12:37 PM Cass: Leonti: ... someone help her... 8:13:03 PM Metal: Saren was faceplanted in the back of a seat* 8:13:04 PM Cass: Leonti: he looks down at Rustic and shakes him softly. 8:13:13 PM Saren: Saren is knocked the fuck out 8:13:22 PM DJ: Rustic was out cold and probably had a concussion to boot. 8:13:37 PM DJ: He probably wouldn't wake up any time in the next few minutes. 8:13:55 PM Cass: Leonti: ... he sighs heavily and glances around the road to see if any cops were around. 8:14:06 PM Metal: There was none at the moment* 8:14:15 PM Metal: they seem to have found a moment of peace* 8:14:41 PM Luna: Alaine tried to use her telekinesis to get the knives out, but they were wedged too far. "Anyone?" 8:15:31 PM Cass: Leonti: he then grabs his bag softly and pulls the daggers and knives out of Alaine's shirt, then set her down in the cup holder. 8:15:47 PM Luna: Alaine sighed in relief. "Thank you....." 8:16:35 PM Metal: THe phone is then heard again* 8:17:03 PM Cass: Leonti: he grabs it from Rustic and answers it. yeah? 8:17:15 PM DJ: (yes...Reach into Rustic's pants) 8:17:31 PM Cass: ( pffft XD Rustic's plan all along.) 8:17:37 PM Metal: Phone: Our time is short so I will waste none before they lock us out again 8:17:54 PM Saren: Saren duplexes Leonti 8:18:16 PM Metal: Phone: The hub will be heavily protected we will have to make more alterations when the time comes 8:18:30 PM Luna: "Huh?" Alaine noticed Rustic conked out, and made her way towards Rustic's head. "Hey, wake up...." She nudged him slightly. 8:18:45 PM Metal: Phone: In the mean time make your way their and make use of the supplies given* 8:19:27 PM DJ: Rustic didn't respond. 8:19:31 PM DJ: (He's dead) 8:19:36 PM Metal: lol 8:19:41 PM Luna: ;( 8:19:44 PM DJ: (rip in fucking pieces shit lord) 8:20:06 PM Metal: A defibulator spawns in alianes hands* 8:20:24 PM Cass: ( I have no idea what he did to Leonti .-. XD) Leonti: alright... he starts the car and goes forward. 8:21:00 PM Metal: Saren is then smacked in the back of the head with a digital hand* 8:21:21 PM Metal: waking him up* 8:21:58 PM Metal: OK! THEN! 8:22:12 PM Metal: Aliane get fairy wings and a magic wand now* 8:22:20 PM DJ: (nooo) 8:22:21 PM DJ: (why) 8:22:25 PM DJ: (I cri) 8:22:31 PM Luna: (what the actual fuck metal) 8:22:45 PM Mettytwo: (WHY) 8:22:58 PM DJ: (Because defibs are too big for Alaine) 8:23:00 PM Luna: (nooooo) 8:23:06 PM Metal: (BECAUSE APPARENTLY BEING SENISBLE MEANS BORING Lol) 8:23:23 PM Cass: ( XD nuh huh!) 8:23:47 PM DJ: (save Rustic with your fairy powers!0 8:24:02 PM Luna: Alaine poked Rustic again, with her wand this time. "Wake up!" SHe insisted. 8:24:40 PM Metal: Sparkly magic goes around rustic healing his head as he slowly wakes8 8:24:47 PM Metal: Then suddenly* 8:25:23 PM Metal: Rustic bring his head up very fast with a big cheesy smile and a kawaii style rosey cheeks* 8:25:35 PM *** Xtar has left *** 8:25:47 PM DJ: (what is happening) 8:25:54 PM DJ: "....Change my face back." 8:26:32 PM Luna: Alaine looked confused. "I'll... try...." She poked him with the wand again. 8:27:18 PM DJ: Rustic's face was back to normal. 8:27:24 PM Cass: leonti glances at rustic and laughs. 8:27:57 PM Metal: Alaines fairy wings and wand disappear* 8:28:10 PM | Removed 8:28:33 PM Luna: This message has been removed. 8:28:20 PM DJ: "...We shall..never speak of this...again..." Rustic said, rubbing his head. 8:28:38 PM | Edited 8:28:59 PM Luna: Alaine nodded her head. "Agreed." 8:29:06 PM Saren: "Why's that?" 8:29:30 PM Metal: Saren had his phone out with pictures and a video taken* 8:29:34 PM | Edited 8:29:53 PM Luna: Alaine turned to look at Saren with a deadpan. 8:30:08 PM Metal: Then rustic and alaine looked at saren to see his shirt had changed* 8:30:24 PM Cass: Leonti: I think it was all pretty cute he chuckles. 8:31:09 PM Luna: Alaine raised an eyebrow at Saren's shirt, but kept her mouth shut. 8:31:16 PM DJ: Rustic looked to Leonti...only to smirk and raise a brow just for show. 8:31:34 PM Metal: Saren may want to check what they are staring at* 8:32:01 PM Luna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvlPvtMLTuE This is what I think Alaine would look like when she's being a bitch. 8:32:20 PM FFS/BKD: (I'm here Bitches) 8:32:35 PM FFS/BKD: HA Tame for ster 8:32:42 PM Luna: (I'M BACK BITCHES!) 8:32:48 PM Saren: Saren looked down 8:33:05 PM Luna: Alaine snickered. "Nice shirt." 8:33:26 PM FFS/BKD: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8WjjokCu6E 8:34:08 PM Saren: "It's brown.." 8:34:08 PM Metal: He would see on his shirt it says ALL HAIL TECHNOVOLT THE GREAT AND GLORIOUS TECHNOWOLF it also has a pic of technovolt smiling on it with a thumps up* 8:34:38 PM Cass: Leonti chuckles and blushes a bit at Rustic, then looks back at the road. 8:34:39 PM Luna: Alaine continued to snicker. 8:34:41 PM DJ: Rustic took a photo of it with his phone. 8:35:19 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: I have a better shirt It just says I'm Here Bitches on the front and on the back says i'm back bitches 8:36:23 PM | Edited 8:36:43 PM Luna: Alaine sees the back, and cracks up laughing. 8:36:26 PM DJ: Rustic finally straped himself into the passenger seat like he should've awhile a go, holding the GPS in his lap. 8:36:38 PM Metal: Conor was then put into a recycle bin* 8:36:53 PM Saren: Saren blinked, before taking it off and going in all of his sexy topless glory 8:37:16 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Breaking 4th wall YOU MISSSPELLED MY NAME AGAIN 8:37:28 PM Luna: Alaine sat on Rustic's shoulder. 8:37:31 PM Metal: Saren had another one on just like the last one but it was again technovolt in glamour shot poses* 8:38:13 PM DJ: http://ep.yimg.com/ay/matrixcollectibles/zoids-command-wolf-irvine-custom-002-limited-sold-out-9.gif 8:38:21 PM DJ: (this is how I imagined Techno lookin() 8:39:03 PM Metal: (All here?) 8:39:16 PM FFS/BKD: (I have been i just needed to do stuff* 8:39:28 PM Metal: (Or call it a night and continue tomorrow?) 8:39:45 PM Saren: Saren: -I'm sexy and I know it plays.- 8:39:58 PM Metal: Conner is then bitch slapped and told not to speak until spoken to* 8:39:58 PM Cass: Leonti: continues to drive forth. 8:40:19 PM Metal: I don't think saren read the last response* 8:40:32 PM Metal: Saren had another one on just like the last one but it was again technovolt in glamour shot poses* 8:40:39 PM FFS/BKD: (dude stop misspelling the name it gets anoying* 8:40:55 PM FFS/BKD: (says me the irratent) 8:41:06 PM Metal: CRONER is then smacked once more* 8:41:11 PM DJ: Rustic looked up from the GPS at Leonti momentarily, "So...how's things?.." 8:41:20 PM DJ: (dear god XD) 8:41:23 PM FFS/BKD: (That one does not even make sence) 8:41:43 PM Metal: Crotchlover is then deleted* 8:41:44 PM Saren: Saren took a knife to his shirts. 8:42:20 PM Metal: SAren then finds he has a technovolt tattoo on* 8:42:25 PM Cass: Leonti: .... good? been pretty quiet on my part, till a few minutes ago. 8:42:36 PM FFS/BKD: (If you BLEEEEEEEPING Say Ronnoc the best character i will bitch slap you and i am undeletable how no idea) 8:43:10 PM Metal: Ronco the deletable was booted into space* 8:43:24 PM DJ: Rustic tapped the GPS a bit, "Heh..yeah...I'm actually surprised, usually it's just Saren and I getting involved in these situations." 8:43:40 PM FFS/BKD: (Suddenly pinapples) 8:45:05 PM Cass: Leonti: yeah? ah well, we haven't been together in something like this since... well heh, ya know he chuckles 8:45:12 PM Saren: "...." 8:45:17 PM Saren: "Fuck you..." 8:45:33 PM DJ: Rustic raised an eyebrow. 8:45:34 PM Saren: He X'd it out with a knife 8:45:41 PM DJ: (is Leonti refering to that time Rustic turned into a vampire? XD) 8:46:00 PM Metal: (IF only fro was here he'd be loving this 8:46:42 PM FFS/BKD: Suddenly a random bucket appers on top of saren's head 8:47:09 PM Metal: So yeah the group get to the destination* 8:47:21 PM Cass: ( ... yep XD ) 8:47:26 PM Saren: Saren phased through the bucket 8:47:31 PM Metal: The bucket had the ashes of connor the hedgehog in it* 8:47:53 PM DJ: Rustic looked up at the car ceiling as he leaned back into his seat, "Ah yeah...that was a very weird day..." 8:47:54 PM | Removed 8:48:13 PM Cass: This message has been removed. 8:48:11 PM FFS/BKD: even know as soon as connor would die he would explode in a massive energy explosion and disapate 8:48:14 PM Metal: TOO LATE CASS! 8:48:27 PM Cass: Leonti: once they arrive he turns the car off and chuckles a bit. 8:48:32 PM FFS/BKD: just Golden hair Saiyan 8:48:35 PM Cass: ( IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!!!!) 8:48:40 PM Metal: Leonti already got out the car that was still moving and falls along the ground* 8:48:58 PM Metal: Ragdoll gta game style* 8:49:10 PM DJ: Rustic: Leonti what the fuck are you doing. 8:49:12 PM Metal: Or not lol 8:49:15 PM FFS/BKD: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qOvNgEsZ9s 8:49:22 PM FFS/BKD: never to late) 8:49:27 PM DJ: (plays the sad airhorn for Leonti) 8:49:50 PM Cass: Leonti: .... I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S LIFE ANYMORE!! 8:50:00 PM Cass: ( I was literally thinking of that song after I said that XD) 8:50:03 PM DJ: Rustic got out of the car too. 8:50:10 PM Saren: Saren got out 8:50:11 PM FFS/BKD: (MAGIC MIND POWERS) 8:50:34 PM Metal: WHERE IS LUNARI! 8:51:52 PM DJ: Rustic managed to keep tea in his hands so it was all good. 8:52:34 PM DJ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK6sf5YX9ds 8:52:37 PM Metal: leonti just did a how it feels to chew five gum 8:53:12 PM | Edited 8:53:26 PM Cass: ( pffffft yep XD) 8:53:48 PM Metal: SO NOW LUNARI IS HERE WE CONTINUE! 8:54:08 PM Metal: It looks like they arrived at an army base* 8:54:23 PM DJ: They rolled into the army base. 8:54:25 PM Metal: There are many armed guards around* 8:54:29 PM DJ: The military didn't know what hit them. 8:54:34 PM Saren: "Uh.. Oh.." 8:54:35 PM Luna: Alaine jumped out the back of the car and followed them, using her telekinesis to hover. 8:54:45 PM Fro: (...Where'd Saren get Techno merchandise? ) 8:54:51 PM FFS/BKD: (Question what happened to Connor is he dead or not or is he just watching all of this like he most likly would be) 8:55:02 PM DJ: (idk he's probably just watching) 8:55:17 PM Cass: Leonti gets up and looks around. ... 8:55:21 PM FFS/BKD: (Freiza:LIKE A LITTLE BITCH ) 8:55:26 PM DJ: Rustic had rolled into a little spikey ball. 8:55:30 PM FFS/BKD: (Shut it Frieza) 8:55:34 PM Luna: (bitch I'm adorable) 8:55:34 PM Metal: (Lol I wonder if anyone has figured out the person on the phone yet) 8:55:45 PM Luna: (you) 8:55:50 PM FFS/BKD: (Fnaf guy) 8:56:16 PM Metal: The army base was well guarded* 8:56:27 PM Metal: And the phone rings again* 8:57:09 PM Cass: Leonti: he glances at Rustic. 8:57:14 PM Luna: Alaine quickly landed on Leonti's shoulder, not knowing what to do. 8:57:18 PM DJ: Rustic uncurled with cellphone in hand, "Hello?" 8:58:36 PM Metal: Phone: We've managed to get a lot of control over the system but its taking a lot of power we'll help as much as we can provided you can get in there and plant the virus the whole system should crash 8:59:05 PM DJ: "...So what happens when we crash the system?.." 8:59:15 PM Saren: "We go free." 8:59:21 PM Metal: Phone: the game ends 8:59:23 PM Saren: "I hope.." 8:59:31 PM Metal: The phone hangs up* 8:59:41 PM DJ: "...Oh." Rustic was now wondering if he would end up naked in the bath tub when the game ended. 8:59:57 PM Metal: Leonti Starts to glow a little* 9:00:06 PM Cass: Leonti: .... I still don't like this he crosses his arms then looks down. !!!! 9:00:29 PM Metal: Then suddenly leonti looks like a cyber ninja* 9:00:47 PM DJ: Rustic looked Leonti up and down, "....Damn..." 9:00:56 PM Luna: ALaine looked at Leonti. "Coooolllll....." 9:01:01 PM Metal: decked out with full plasma blade and stuff to tech to boot* 9:01:22 PM DJ: ~And he had a nice butt~ 9:01:37 PM Luna: sexy 9:01:40 PM Cass: Leonti: .... what is this.... 9:01:49 PM Saren: "Meh." 9:02:12 PM Metal: Then saren glowed* 9:02:16 PM Luna: Alaine stared a bit. "That's awesome...." 9:02:40 PM Cass: Leonti: he looked at himself a bit, then at saren. 9:02:43 PM DJ: "That's very se- ....cool." Rustic said. Nice save Rustic. 9:03:05 PM Cass: Leonti: he then looked at Rustic and smirked. it's very what? 9:03:11 PM DJ: "Cool." 9:03:24 PM DJ: Rustic had a blank expression. 9:03:29 PM Metal: Saren turned into a grim reaper with wings and a masked hood with a shit load of weapons and guns* 9:04:08 PM Cass: Leonti: he blinks, then smiles. aw thanks!~ he looks at Saren. 9:06:17 PM Saren: "Oh hell yes." 9:06:20 PM FFS/BKD: (Guys what if Connor hacked this and is just watching all of this stuff waiting to piss them off) 9:06:23 PM Saren: "Fuck yes bitches.." 9:06:25 PM Saren: (Wrong.) 9:06:37 PM FFS/BKD: (I did say What IF) 9:06:45 PM DJ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETfiUYij5UE 9:06:54 PM DJ: (choo choo) 9:06:54 PM Luna: (If.... if is good.) 9:07:00 PM Metal: Rustic then became basicily sci fi merlin* 9:07:28 PM DJ: "...Oh..." 9:07:31 PM DJ: "..Okay then>' 9:07:42 PM Luna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmvTUqEYZ0Y 9:08:03 PM Metal: and staff was all glowly and shiny like lol 9:08:25 PM Saren: "I am reaper." 9:08:26 PM Metal: And robot legs he had* 9:08:37 PM Cass: Leonti: he looks at some of his weapons and his new blade. ... huh... it's like I entered on of those roleplaying games my friend plays all the time... 9:08:38 PM Metal: AND A JET PACK! 9:08:40 PM DJ: "...I can't feel my legs anymore." 9:08:56 PM Luna: (I know. we amputated your ARMS!) 9:09:21 PM FFS/BKD: (I amputated my own legs now i am magic worth it) 9:09:38 PM Saren: (Gots to go, helping dad our.) 9:09:41 PM Saren: *out 9:09:46 PM DJ: Rustic stared at the staff before snapping it in a few pieces. Somehow...SOMEHOW...he reconstructed it into a gun. 9:10:08 PM FFS/BKD: (SC-FI Magic) 9:10:18 PM Metal: And then aliane awaited her change* 9:10:23 PM Metal: Nothing happened* 9:10:32 PM FFS/BKD: Wa wa waaaaaa) 9:10:38 PM Luna: Alaine looked around, feeling a twinge of jealousy. 9:11:59 PM Metal: Phone: Now there is a button in the guard room that needs to be pressed for the plan to go smoothly and for an easier way in to be done 9:12:03 PM DJ: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-yCYBhj4qXh0/TY9nqHBDDnI/AAAAAAAABEI/2s3JD_G57DU/s1600/Gandalf_Hat.jpg 9:12:14 PM DJ: (this is rustic's hat and you can't tell me otherwise) 9:12:19 PM Metal: Phone: Who ever is least likely to get noticed should do it 9:12:26 PM FFS/BKD: (Your a wizard hairy) 9:12:36 PM DJ: (ye) 9:12:46 PM Luna: Alaine overheard this. "Huh?" She was pretty tiny.... 9:13:26 PM Cass: Leonti: ... he looks at Alaine and smirks. you're up little one. 9:13:27 PM DJ: Rustic looked more like Darth Vader with a wizard hat instead of a mask. 9:14:00 PM Luna: Alaine smirked. "All right. I'm ready." 9:14:02 PM FFS/BKD: (So lord Vadermolt) 9:14:40 PM Fro: (I'd say Vordevader.) 9:14:42 PM Metal: So alaine some how makes it to the guard room steps after saren put her in a paper airplane and threw her into the guard room* 9:15:28 PM Metal: She lands into the guards coffee* 9:15:44 PM DJ: "...Nice throw Saren." 9:16:01 PM Luna: Alaine scrambled out of it, trying not to get noticed. Nice shot.... She thought. 9:16:27 PM Metal: Alaine sees the button* 9:16:50 PM Cass: Leonti: yeah... lets just hope she didn't get noticed... 9:17:10 PM DJ: Rustic reached over to Leonti. 9:17:15 PM Luna: Alaine quickly darted over and pressed the button, before darting into the shadows. 9:17:21 PM DJ: And patted the lion on the back. 9:17:31 PM Metal: Then the alarms went off in the base* 9:17:57 PM Metal: All the big guns and vehicles started to come out of the base* 9:18:06 PM Cass: Leonti: he shivered a bit from the touch, then jumped when the alarms went off. gh!! 9:18:09 PM DJ: Rustic blinked, "..Oh." 9:18:17 PM Luna: (of course, the guard would never think the threat was in their own room) 9:18:31 PM Cass: Leonti: he quickly looked around for somewhere to hide. 9:18:34 PM Metal: Then alaine glowed* 9:18:58 PM Metal: the guard turned to see her* 9:19:03 PM Luna: Alaine tried to get away from the guard so she wouldn't get spotted. 9:19:03 PM Metal: Guard: What the? 9:19:19 PM DJ: Rustic jumped into a bush. 9:19:19 PM Luna: Alaine got a psychic blade ready. 9:19:34 PM Metal: Alaine then felt herself feeling strange* 9:19:57 PM Luna: Alaine doubled over, feeling a bit weak. "What the...." 9:19:57 PM VoltStorm-JAPAN: Yo, y'all niggas are taking my battery up 9:20:06 PM VoltStorm-JAPAN: Add me back later 9:20:13 PM Metal: THEN TURN UR NOTIFICATIONS OFF BITCH! 9:20:17 PM Luna: (I'm white) 9:20:19 PM Metal: U DUMB FUCK! 9:20:20 PM Metal: lol 9:20:22 PM FFS/BKD: (YOUR RACIST) 9:20:22 PM VoltStorm-JAPAN: Doesn't work that way 9:20:34 PM VoltStorm-JAPAN: should I generalize then 9:20:34 PM Metal: THEN SIGN OUT FAGGOT 9:20:39 PM FFS/BKD: Delete Skype) 9:20:57 PM VoltStorm-JAPAN: then I wouldn't be able to talk to my friends, Metal 9:21:05 PM Metal: Then alaine grew to the size of Godzilla* 9:21:20 PM Metal: Taking the guard house with it* 9:21:22 PM DJ: (Well then tough shit Volt XD) 9:21:37 PM VoltStorm-JAPAN: (LIKE I SAID, JUST ADD ME BACK LATER, WTF, FAM) 9:21:42 PM DJ: (Okay den!) 9:21:50 PM FFS/BKD: (Volt more like Dolt OOOOOOOOOOOOOH MLG JOKES) 9:21:51 PM Cass: Leonti: .... jesus... he looks up at Alaine. Part 2 9:29:37 PM Metal: The Soldiers stop and look up at aliane in awe and fear* 9:29:37 PM | Edited 9:29:54 PM Luna: Alaine looked around, surprised and a bit scared. She wasn't used to being eye level with anyone, much less bigger than them. 9:29:58 PM DJ: "...Leonti." Rustic started. 9:30:23 PM Cass: Leonti: ... uh... yeah? 9:30:43 PM DJ: "....Is that a giant kaiju hedgehog?" 9:30:54 PM Metal: the guns prepped on alaine* 9:31:13 PM Luna: Alaine saw them, and waved slightly, before noticing the guns. She looked frightened. 9:31:36 PM Metal: they open fire on her as the bullets do nothing* 9:31:45 PM Cass: Leonti: ...yep. 9:32:19 PM FFS/BKD: (Call in the jagurs and make sure to use gypsy last) 9:32:30 PM Metal: (YUp 9:32:32 PM Cass: Leonti: ... why am I always by something that can grow giant? is this a curse? he chuckles and looks around. 9:32:43 PM DJ: Rustic: I'm afraid so... 9:33:08 PM Metal: Saren was too busy checking himself out in the mirror* 9:33:30 PM FFS/BKD: (#Smexy$aren) 9:34:30 PM Cass: Leonti: ... no your not, lets use these... suits... and put them to use! he nudges Rustic and quickly heads towards a group of soldiers. Saren! go do something with that chip! 9:35:20 PM DJ: Rustic shrugged and followed Leonti, carrying his staff-turned-gun with him. 9:36:22 PM Saren: Saren blinked, pulling a ghost 9:36:47 PM Metal: Saren looked like the harbinger of death he always dream he'd be* 9:37:16 PM Saren: Saren: Bitchin.. 9:37:47 PM Saren: He followed Leonti, pulling out two submachine guns. 9:37:58 PM Saren: "I know this isn't call of duty but this is fuuuun!" 7:38:04 PM Metal: Aliane stands at the size of Godzilla* 7:38:46 PM Metal: As soldiers shoot at aliane dealing little to no damage* 7:38:47 PM Luna: Alaine, getting used to her new size, started to stomp around a bit, carefully avoiding her friends. 7:39:15 PM DJ: Rustic continued to just sorta stare up at the kaiju sized hedgehog above. This was just one of those days. 7:39:59 PM Luna: Alaine knocked all of the gunmen out of the way with her giant foot. 7:40:13 PM Cass: Leonti: Saren, let's go install that chip! 7:40:28 PM Saren: Saren was too busy shooting people up. 7:40:48 PM Metal: The enemies are being smashed right and left 7:41:25 PM DJ: Rustic looked to Leonti, "...Lets put that chip in," 7:41:37 PM Saren: Saren tossed rustic the flash drive thing 7:41:47 PM DJ: Rustic caught the drive. 7:41:55 PM Cass: Leonti: ... or shoot people and smash them ya know... he then looks at Rustic, then nods. alright, let's go! 7:41:57 PM Luna: Alaine dispatched more of the the enemies with her sheer size, although she took care not to step on them and kill them. 7:42:26 PM Metal: tanks started to appear and take shots at alaine& 7:42:33 PM Metal: Alaine* 7:43:03 PM DJ: Rustic used this lovely opprotunity to make his lovely hedgehog ass to the control room. 7:43:12 PM Metal: Saren is then knocked down by an explosion near him* 7:43:41 PM Luna: Alaine got hit on the side of the face, and flinched. She retaliated by knocking the tanks over. 7:43:50 PM Cass: Leonti: he quickly followed Rustic, slicing at anyone who tried to attack them. 7:44:00 PM Metal: Multiple enemies look spot leonti and begin to fire at him* 7:44:16 PM DJ: Rustic put of a psychic shield. He would not be halted. 7:44:24 PM Metal: the tanks fell over and smashed on the ground* 7:44:26 PM Luna: Alaine tried to shield the group by taking out the enemy fire. 7:44:33 PM Saren: Saren decided to try and commandeer a tank that was still standing 7:44:55 PM Metal: Soldier: WE NEED MORE SUPPORT! SEND IN THE BIG GUN! 7:45:15 PM Metal: The soldier in the tank look up and see saren* 7:45:24 PM Cass: Leonti: he blinks and smirks. heh, looks like more fun is headed our way~ 7:45:36 PM Luna: Alaine had no idea that he had gotten into the tank. SHe heard the shout, and readied a giant psychic blade. 7:45:39 PM DJ: "Yes well I hope we get to the control room before it gets here..." Rustic said. 7:46:04 PM | Edited 7:46:30 PM Saren: Saren shot at the soldier. 7:46:15 PM Metal: Rustic is then sent flying back by a plasma shotgun blast off his shield* 7:46:28 PM Saren: He wanted that tank. 7:46:44 PM DJ: Rustic fell onto his back, his shield in pieces, "Ooow..." 7:47:03 PM Metal: as saren sat in the tank something big fell down behind him causing the ground to shake* 7:47:20 PM Luna: Alaine tried to protect Rustic as best she could. 7:47:23 PM DJ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCA3j9iEEnw 7:47:23 PM Saren: He opened the hatch to see what it was. 7:47:59 PM Metal: the gun men then fire at leonti but then his suit turns into a time slowing expierance as he speeded up* 7:48:00 PM Cass: Leonti: he gasps a bit and glances at Rustic, then at the shotgun. ....uh... 7:48:19 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhE42Noj1Lw 7:48:52 PM Metal: Saren looks up to see a massive Mech abit bigger than aliane* 7:49:01 PM Saren: ".... Fuck." 7:49:08 PM Saren: (Metal, I got a better song.) 7:49:09 PM Luna: Once the ground shook, Alaine nearly lost her balance. She did save herself however, and got back up, seeing the giant mech. 7:49:13 PM Cass: Leonti: he growls and quickly goes after them, his blade held tightly in his hand as he aims to cut their arms. 7:49:38 PM Saren: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9EEtGLLDhNY 7:49:41 PM Luna: "Huh...." She summoned a blade of psychic energy. 7:49:47 PM Saren: (Best song uwu) 7:49:57 PM Metal: lol 7:50:09 PM Metal: The mech turned to look at aliane* 7:50:42 PM Metal: Its hand weapons prepped and its fists clenched* 7:51:21 PM Luna: Alaine sneered at the mech, throwing her psychic blade at it's chest. 7:51:22 PM Metal: After leontis actions the time rests to normal speed* 7:52:24 PM Metal: The soldiers stand still for a moment then their arms are cut off and blood splats everywhere* 7:52:38 PM Metal: The mech looks at the blade stumbling back a little* 7:52:41 PM DJ: Rustic slowly rose back up, his psychic shield flickering into existance as the bubble encased him once again, "Ow..." the white hedgehog rubbed his rear end. He looked up at the mess Leonti made in silence for a bit, "...Nice work Leonti." 7:52:49 PM Metal: then swings a fist at her* 7:53:06 PM Metal: Saren is about to be stomped on* 7:53:27 PM Saren: Saren focused on moving le tank out of the way 7:53:28 PM Luna: Alaine got hit in the face, before pushing the mech back away from saren. "Heads up!!!" 7:53:45 PM Metal: The tank wasn't fast enough 7:53:50 PM Cass: Leonti: damn soldiers...I'm starting to like this suit though. he chuckles and wipes some of the blood off his cheek. now, lets go! 7:53:54 PM Metal: saren is about to be squished* 7:53:57 PM Luna: (But was Alaine?) 7:54:18 PM Luna: Alaine straight up tackled the mech to send it away from Saren. 7:54:35 PM Metal: Alaines actions buy saren enough time* 7:54:44 PM DJ: Rustic nodded and continued walking briskly forward. He wasn't going to waste any time. 7:54:47 PM Metal: More soldiers are seen on the way to leonti and rustic* 7:54:52 PM Saren: Saren started driving towards rustic and Leonti. 7:55:18 PM Luna: Alaine elbowed the mech while she was on top of it. 7:55:35 PM Metal: The mech then grabbed alaine* 7:55:52 PM Metal: and threw her into another building* 7:56:24 PM Luna: Alaine landed hard, dazed. 7:57:17 PM Metal: rustic and leonti can't get in the door* 7:57:35 PM Metal: The mech is coming over to stomp on her with one foot* 7:57:44 PM Cass: Leonti: he gets to the door and tries opening it. god dammit! 7:58:02 PM Luna: Alaine rolled out of the way, and got behind the mech, getting it into a full nelson. 7:58:03 PM Metal: Behind rustic and leonti guns are heard prepping* 7:58:44 PM | Edited 7:59:10 PM Cass: Leonti: he looks behind him slowly and smirks. heh... so, did we make your guy's lives exciting yet? 7:58:47 PM Metal: the mech missed alaine she now has a chance to counter attack* 7:59:06 PM | Edited 7:59:27 PM Luna: Alaine threw the mech at the ground. 7:59:29 PM DJ: Rustic still had his shield up as he turned around as well, slowly. 7:59:31 PM Metal: Rustic and leonti are out numbered by at least 50 soldiers* 7:59:36 PM Metal: all aiming at them* 7:59:45 PM Jonic Ookami: http://jonicookami7.deviantart.com/journal/poll/6018227/ 7:59:47 PM Metal: then sarens tank was seen incoming* 8:00:57 PM Cass: Leonti: ... is that... a tank? 8:01:21 PM DJ: "...Oh...goodie." Rustic said with a half smile. 8:01:29 PM Luna: Alaine planted one foot on top of the mech to hold it still, while she fired another psychic blade at it's head. 8:01:54 PM Metal: Its head sparks a flame* 8:02:15 PM Metal: but the arm reaches around and grabs her leg* 8:02:30 PM Metal: ANd then throws her into the near by river* 8:02:43 PM Saren: The barrel was pointed at the soldiers 8:03:02 PM Metal: Soldiers: Hands in the AIR! 8:03:09 PM Luna: Alaine lands in the water, but doesn't look too fazed. She gets right back up. 8:03:22 PM Saren: "Suuuck my dick.." He whispered, waiting to fire at the soldiers. 8:03:31 PM Metal: The mech comes at her fast going for a super man punch* 8:03:33 PM Cass: Leonti steps to the side and into the hall, away from the explosion, pulling Rustic with him. 8:03:48 PM Metal: The soldiers are blown to bits* 8:03:53 PM Cass: Leonti: try slamming into the door once your done with them! he yells to Saren. 8:03:54 PM Luna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ry8erzbvQ7E 8:04:07 PM Metal: survivours turn and fire at or run from sarens tank* 8:04:14 PM Luna: Alaine counters it with her arm, and punches back. 8:04:49 PM Metal: Alaines punch knocks it back 8:05:00 PM Saren: "I'm in a tank, bitches love cannons!" 8:05:11 PM Metal: but it then grabs alaine and the choke slams her into the water* 8:05:14 PM Saren: He reloaded the shell before firing it again. 8:05:24 PM Metal: holding her down in it* 8:05:31 PM Luna: Alaine coughed, barely able to breathe. 8:05:50 PM Metal: This time the shell blew the wall open at rustic and leonti* 8:06:26 PM DJ: "Woa! Saren watch where you're shooting!" 8:06:26 PM Metal: Then sarens tank was hit with 3 rockets* 8:06:33 PM Luna: Alaine tried to kick the mech in the head while she was in that position. 8:07:00 PM DJ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMUB1uYLv3M 8:07:09 PM Metal: The kick to the mechs head caused it to malfunction* 8:07:36 PM Metal: lifting alaine out of the water and throwing her at saren tank* 8:07:48 PM Cass: Leonti: jesus!! he huffs and looks at Saren through the new hole. 8:07:49 PM Saren: Saren hopped out of his tank and ran 8:08:09 PM Metal: crushing the shooters left behind* 8:08:26 PM Luna: Alaine landed on top of the tank, breaking it. 8:08:54 PM Metal: the mech holds its head as it explodes* 8:09:04 PM Cass: Leonti: he backs up. well... this is getting more and more scary haha.. 8:09:25 PM Metal: alaine feels faint from the landing* 8:09:57 PM Luna: Alaine started to feel woosy, looking like she was going to pass out. 8:10:15 PM Metal: Alaine falls down ko'd* 8:10:17 PM DJ: Rustic was already off and heading towards the control room once again. There was no stopping this hedgehog! 8:10:33 PM Metal: And shrinks slowly to her normal size* 8:11:05 PM Cass: Leonti quickly goes over and picks her up, then quickly turns and goes after Rustic. 8:11:36 PM Metal: everyone is ready to go then everyone wonders were saren is? 8:12:24 PM Metal: then it switches to the scene of 5 soldiers with saren in an old west draw staredown* 8:12:55 PM Luna: (Is anyone gonna help Alaine? SHe's kind've ko'd.) 8:13:06 PM Metal: July 21, 2016 8:11 PM Cass: <<< Leonti quickly goes over and picks her up, then quickly turns and goes after Rustic. 8:13:14 PM Luna: (Oh.) 8:13:29 PM Cass: ( Leonti's got ya ^^) 8:13:34 PM Saren: Saren: let's go bitches. 8:13:55 PM Luna: Alaine would be easiest to take care of if she was kept somewhere, like a pocket. 8:14:00 PM Saren: He held out two revolvers. 8:14:24 PM Metal: The soldiers all look at him* 8:14:34 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tvntCPrrdQ 8:14:44 PM Metal: the clock strikes 8:14:54 PM Metal: the bell begins to ring* 8:14:58 PM Saren: "It's high noon.." 8:15:01 PM Luna: HIGH NOON 8:15:13 PM Metal: DRAW! 8:15:25 PM Saren: He drew his revolvers and fired 8:15:34 PM Metal: The soldiers go for their guns and shots fire on all sides* 8:19:33 PM Metal: The soldiers all go down* 8:19:55 PM Metal: Sarens coat is covered in bullet holes from shots that missed* 8:19:57 PM Saren: Of course, Saren cheered, accidentally shooting himself in the foot. 8:20:09 PM Saren: "I am fu-FUUUUUUUUUUCK!!" 8:21:21 PM DJ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMo3F5IouNs 8:23:08 PM DJ: Rustic continued to make a beeline for the control room because he wanted to end this dumb game once and for all. 8:23:34 PM Saren: Saren ran to rustic. 8:23:42 PM Saren: "I like this gaaaaame.." 8:23:54 PM Cass: Leonti was behind Rustic with Alaine in his hands. 8:24:09 PM Metal: So after all the group finally caught up to each other they fought threw a few more rooms* 8:24:18 PM Metal: till they came to a big door* 8:24:59 PM Saren: "Let's blast it." 8:25:13 PM Saren: Saren went to look for an rpg. 8:25:36 PM DJ: Rustic looked at the door up and down, putting a hand to his chin. 8:25:58 PM Cass: Leonti: he goes to try and open it. 8:27:35 PM Metal: The door had a computer on it* 8:27:46 PM Metal: Leonti was not getting through it* 8:28:18 PM Cass: Leonti: he huffs a but and shrugs, chuckling a bit. worth a try. 8:29:00 PM DJ: Rustic looked at the computer console, "...Huh..." 8:29:03 PM Saren: Saren grabs the thumb drive from rustic and sticks it in the computer. 8:29:22 PM Metal: The was no slot to put the drive in* 8:29:43 PM Metal: sorry saren only ended up in hurting his thump as well* 8:29:46 PM DJ: Rustic snatched the device back. 8:29:57 PM DJ: "Dumbass." 8:30:08 PM Saren: Saren pimphanded rustic. 8:30:19 PM DJ: Rustic don't give two shits. 8:30:19 PM Saren: "Nerd." 8:30:21 PM Metal: The computer screen came up and displayed a message* 8:30:31 PM Metal: "What belongs to you, but is used by others?" 8:30:32 PM Cass: Leonti: pimphanded Saren back Dick 8:30:43 PM Saren: Saren kicks Leonti in the nuts. 8:30:48 PM Saren: "Gaywad." 8:30:52 PM DJ: "...Oh lovely...a riddle." Rustic said sarcastically. 8:31:01 PM Metal: and keyboard came out* 8:31:16 PM Saren: "Prostitutes?" 8:31:16 PM Metal: Answers? 8:32:02 PM Cass: Leonti: he fell to the ground and huffed. your name.... 8:32:05 PM DJ: Rustic thought for a moment, what could possibly be owned by a person...but used entirely by everyone else? Rustic scratched his head momentarily, "..." 8:32:35 PM Saren: "A name.." 8:32:40 PM Metal: Type in your believed answers* 8:32:44 PM Saren: "Type in a name." 8:32:53 PM DJ: Rustic looked down at Leonti, "....Your name?....." Rustic thought about it more before looking back at the console, "...O..Oh! Your name!" Rustic immediately typed 'your name' into the console. 8:33:10 PM Metal: A tick comes up on it* 8:33:26 PM DJ: Rustic blinked. 8:33:34 PM Metal: The door lock opens on it* 8:33:40 PM Cass: Leonti: he groans and sits up. was I right? 8:33:49 PM DJ: "Yeah...good thinking Leonti." 8:33:51 PM Metal: the door starts to open* 8:34:03 PM Saren: "Gag me.. Fucking nerds.." 8:34:16 PM Saren: "At least you two can't procreate with eachother." 8:34:27 PM Metal: suddenly from behind them a sword goes right through the computer* 8:34:40 PM Saren: "DILDO GAGGINS!?" 8:34:48 PM DJ: Rustic jumped, perhaps even letting out a short girly scream. 8:35:05 PM Cass: Leonti: he blinks, then laughs at Rustic. bahhaha! 8:35:06 PM Metal: ??: So your finally all here! 8:35:15 PM Saren: Saren picked up leonti. 8:35:21 PM Metal: From where the sword came from& 8:35:34 PM Saren: "Is that..." 8:35:50 PM Cass: Leonti: who? he looks at ?? 8:36:01 PM Metal: They turn to see familiar faces* 8:36:15 PM DJ: Rustic slowly turned around to face this stranger. 8:37:10 PM Metal: Leonti instantly recognises his uncles voice* 8:37:24 PM Saren: "It's a faggot!" 8:37:33 PM Metal: Jacob is seen in a suit similar to him with 2 others at his side* 8:37:36 PM Saren: "A well dressed faggot!" 8:37:49 PM Saren: "And two other cocks!" 8:39:14 PM Cass: Leonti: fffffuck my life.... he groans. Jacob examines them, he seemed not to enthused. 8:39:25 PM Metal: Jacob: Your just in time leonti for the main event 8:39:46 PM Saren: Saren punts Leonti towards Jacob. 8:40:16 PM Cass: Leonti: leonti claws into Saren arms tightly. Don't you dare! 8:40:23 PM Metal: Jacob: I know you brought some friends as well that's why I brought some friends as well... 8:40:50 PM Saren: "Stop being a pussy and kill him!" 8:40:53 PM DJ: Rustic raised an eyebrow, "...Friends of yours Leonti?" Rustic said the word 'friends' sarcastically. 8:41:08 PM Saren: "They better be two hot sluts!" 8:41:10 PM Cass: Leonti: I don't even know what's going on, and I definitely didn't expect seeing your smug dirty rat of a face here. 8:41:31 PM Metal: From behind Jacob saren saw Exspira* 8:41:35 PM Cass: Leonti: hell no he's not my friend, that's my damn uncle. 8:41:46 PM Metal: In a similar outfit to him* 8:41:48 PM Saren: Saren: Oh god... 8:42:05 PM DJ: "Oh...." Rustic nodded. Leonti and Rustic had talked about his uncle before if he remembered correctly. Mostly about how his uncle was a huge ass cunt. 8:42:07 PM Saren: Exspira: Finally... Vengeance.. 8:42:54 PM Metal: Jacob: I Believe you may be a little surprised by the last one 8:43:07 PM Metal: the figure was hooded* 8:43:12 PM Saren: "Why's that?" 8:43:29 PM Cass: Leonti: what even is this? he growls and lets go of Saren. 8:43:43 PM Metal: The hood is taken off by Jacob* 8:43:57 PM Saren: Saren finally managed to punt Leonti at jacob. 8:44:01 PM Metal: Jacob: I Believe you already know your commander bess* 8:44:10 PM Saren: "The fuuuuck?" 8:44:13 PM DJ: "What.." 8:44:37 PM Metal: Bess: Stands there her eyes looking at them with a cold slightly glowing stare* 8:44:56 PM Cass: Leonti: he clawed Saren arm again and held on tight. Stop that damn it! ... bess... what... I thought? 8:45:24 PM Metal: Jacob: Some amount of money has gone into this little ones control 8:45:27 PM DJ: Rustic stared long and hard at Bess, "...That isn't Bess..." 8:45:29 PM Saren: Saren sighed. "Rustic! Take your living penetrating dildo!" 8:45:38 PM Saren: "That's a robot?" 8:45:58 PM Metal: Jacob: smiles evily* 8:46:16 PM Metal: Exspira can't wait any more* 8:46:21 PM Cass: Leonti: he glared coldly at Jacob. fuck you.... 8:46:34 PM Metal: Bess then rushes at rustic* 8:46:45 PM Metal: she was a lot faster than he remembers* 8:46:47 PM Saren: Exspira drew his talking sword and charged at Saren. 8:46:56 PM DJ: Rustic put up his psychic shield to block the blow. 8:47:32 PM Saren: Saren blinked, waiting for just the right time before smacking Exspira with Leonti. 8:47:57 PM Cass: Leonti grunted and let go of Saren and quickly jumped away. 8:48:31 PM Saren: (Damn it Cass.) 8:48:34 PM Saren: (qwq) 8:48:41 PM Metal: Jacob: Its time for the last heir of Aksenoil to fall to me... 8:48:46 PM Saren: Saren was kinda still holding onto Leonti. 8:48:53 PM Cass: Leonti: fucker! I'm not some wacking stick. he looks back at Jacob. what the hell brought up this idea? 8:49:04 PM Metal: Bess hits rustics shield smacking him to the ground with the force* 8:49:12 PM Saren: "You're gay, you whack people off for a living." 8:49:26 PM Saren: Saren sighed, drawing his weapon. 8:49:44 PM Metal: Jacob: pull his sword out as well its more like a rapier 8:50:00 PM Cass: Leonti: fuck you! he tried pulling Saren away from him, then huffs and looks at Jacob. 8:50:05 PM Saren: Saren had his old scythe. 8:50:32 PM Saren: Exspira smirked, pulling Saren's hood over his face before kicking Saren at Leonti. 8:50:45 PM Metal: Jacob walks up slowly to leonti* 8:51:24 PM Saren: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gu-84gXPu6Y 8:51:42 PM Saren: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mOeLJ2DnIBs 8:51:43 PM Cass: Leonti: he grabs Saren and pushes him back with a grunt, unsheathing his sword and watched Jacob carefully. as if I'd ever fall to you... 8:51:58 PM Saren: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mYuOStPmYdQ 8:52:12 PM Metal: good songs 8:52:14 PM Metal: lol 8:52:53 PM Saren: Saren finally got his coat off, crouching slugging Exspira in the little Mary's. 8:52:56 PM Jonic Ookami: (I think ive given Laina a big challenge to do) 8:53:07 PM Metal: Jacob: Heh..I should have ensured your burning with your father...I will not repeat that mistake 8:53:24 PM Metal: Jacob then strikes at leonti* 8:53:54 PM Saren: Exspira's eyes widened. "....!?!?!" He retaliated by poking Saren's eyes. 8:54:26 PM Cass: Leonti: he blocks the strike with his sword and tries to kick at Jacob's abdomen, his smirk brightening. heh.... yeah? you always failed trying to kill me, what makes you think it won't fail again? 8:54:50 PM DJ: Rustic landed on his back, rolling some before coming to a stop in a sitting up position. His had vanished, leaving him open. 8:55:13 PM Metal: Bess then went for another strike at him* 8:55:23 PM Saren: Exspira pulled Saren's revolver out from the holster and shot at Leonti. 8:55:51 PM Metal: Jacob: Why you! *holds his stomach 8:56:30 PM Cass: Leonti: his ear perks at the gun shot but he had no idea it was meant for him as he swung his sword forward to slice Jacobs chest. 8:56:55 PM Cass: he was too focused on Jacob. 8:56:56 PM Metal: Jacob manages to knock the hit away* 8:56:59 PM DJ: Rustic's spines rose up, he rolled to the side to avoid the attack. He was still unsure about attack Bess at this point. Despite the fact that she was clearly being controlled, it was still Bess at the end of the day...his boss..his comander...his friend. 8:57:12 PM Metal: the shot hit leonti in the arm& 8:57:20 PM Saren: Saren growled, stumbling back before tackling Exspira and starting to wail on him. 8:58:10 PM Cass: Leonti: he yelped and was surprised from the shot, glancing at Exspira for a mere second before turning his attention back to Jacob. 8:58:18 PM Metal: Bess turns to him pulling her gun out to him* 8:58:27 PM Metal: Bess: Phase rounds.... 8:58:47 PM Metal: The gun switches to a purple glow in the bullet chamber* 8:59:32 PM Saren: Exspira flipped Saren and himself over, now choking Saren. 8:59:47 PM Cass: Leonti: fucking cheap shot there haha... was this reality thingie your idea? and how did ya manage to get all three of us together? he thrust's his sword forward at Jacob. 8:59:54 PM DJ: Rustic's bubble shield flickers back on as he held his hands out, "Bess! Bess! It's me, remember?" 9:00:34 PM Metal: Jacob then knocks leonti down by taking advantage of his momentum* 9:00:53 PM Metal: Bess is still aiming at him* 9:00:58 PM Metal: she is shaking somewhat* 9:01:18 PM Saren: Saren, bruised and blue, kicked Exspira off of him and onto Jacob. 9:01:22 PM Cass: Leonti: gh! he lands hard on the ground and glares up at Jacob. damn you... why do you always fucking never answer me... 9:01:34 PM Metal: Jacob trips up* 9:01:51 PM Metal: Jacob: OAF! 9:01:56 PM Metal: He falls to the ground* 9:02:00 PM Saren: Exspira growled. "Damn!" 9:02:09 PM Metal: Jacob: YOU IMBLECILE! 9:02:28 PM DJ: Rustic's usually stone faced facade had broken, his eyebrows arched with concern as he held his hands out firmly. Not that he could stop the bullets with his shield and hands alone of course, and he knew that, but if he could just reach out to Bess and knock some sense into her, this would make his job much easier. 9:02:35 PM Saren: Exspira growled. "Shut it cuntbag!" 9:03:06 PM Saren: (Figure they have a fracturous alliance st best.) 9:03:09 PM Cass: Leonti: he watches then smirks and grabs his well know dagger out of his bag and circled around the two, finding a good stabbing point. 9:03:16 PM Metal: Jacob: You are going to ruin this whole PLAN! and..! he notices bess is hesitating* 9:03:31 PM Saren: He rolled off Jacob. 9:03:37 PM Metal: Jacob then pulls out a remote: OH no you don't! 9:03:56 PM Metal: He pushed the button as bess held her head in pain* 9:04:07 PM Metal: bess; AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! 9:04:12 PM Cass: Leonti quickly strikes with his dagger, slamming it down on Jacobs shoulder and with the other hand knocking the remote. 9:04:27 PM Saren: Exspira tried to trip Leonti up. 9:04:34 PM DJ: "Bess?!" Rustic's shield went down in surprise. He made a huge mistake... 9:04:34 PM Metal: Jacob drops the remote on the ground* 9:04:44 PM Metal: leonti fell* 9:04:59 PM Metal: Jacob: WHY YOU LITTlE! 9:05:21 PM Metal: Bess then comes back to the aim at rustic* 9:05:21 PM Saren: Saren came in, delivering a kick to Exspira's head to send him flying. 9:05:25 PM Cass: Leonti: he yelps and quickly looks at Jacob, smirking. oh, did that hurt? 9:05:36 PM Metal: Bess: I obey 9:06:00 PM DJ: "Bess no! Don't do this!" Rustic's shield flickered back on. He was going to stand his ground. 9:06:04 PM Metal: Jacob: NOT AS MUCH U WILL BE IN! 9:06:06 PM Saren: Saren sighed. "Not now twit." 9:06:20 PM Cass: Leonti: Saren!! grab the remote!! he yells. 9:06:28 PM | Removed 9:07:16 PM Saren: This message has been removed. 9:06:32 PM Metal: Jacob then goes to stab leonti* 9:06:58 PM Metal: Jacob: SHOOT THAT ONE NOW! 9:07:24 PM Cass: Leonti: he gasps and tries to block Jacobs hit with his dagger, or divert it to somewhere not so lethal. 9:07:39 PM Metal: Bess: I obey she clicks the gun and fires at rustics shield* 9:07:48 PM Metal: it cracks a little but holds* 9:08:09 PM Saren: Exspira and Saren both lunged for the remote, colliding with eachother and sending it flying. 9:08:24 PM Metal: the blade sticks leonti in his shoulder* 9:08:36 PM DJ: Rustic spotted the remote from the corner of his eye. Given that his shield was holding, he took the chance he was given and dived straight for the remote control. 9:08:58 PM Metal: Bess continues to fire at rustic* 9:09:01 PM Saren: -the remote lands on his forehead.- 9:09:04 PM Monktwo: then the rest of them also dove, resulting in a group-wide concussion. 9:09:08 PM Metal: some missing quite a bit* 9:09:29 PM Cass: Leonti: he yells in pain and chuckles. hahaha... a shoulder for a shoulder? he growls and clutches the sword a bit in his shoulder. 9:09:30 PM Saren: Saren and Exspira: -KO'd.- 9:10:08 PM Metal: Jacob: Oh no leonti you know I want more than that 9:10:22 PM Metal: he pulls out another sword now that leonti is pinned* 9:10:24 PM | Edited 9:10:45 PM Saren: They both tried phasing through eachother, only to land square on each other in quite an embarrassing manner. 9:10:29 PM Metal: LUNARI! 9:10:45 PM Luna: Alaine started to wake up, likely stuffed into Leonti's pocket or something similar. (Can't stay for long.) 9:10:50 PM DJ: Rustic now had the remote in his hands. 9:11:10 PM Metal: she would see a couple of knives in his pocket* 9:11:11 PM Saren: Conveniently enough, Alaine was free to snap photos of this indecently funny situation the two brothers were in. 9:11:13 PM Cass: Leonti: oh come on, haha, stabbing me? your not gonna choke me out like old times? 9:11:42 PM Metal: Jacob: Oh That will come after this 9:11:54 PM Metal: He sticks another blade in his other shoulder* 9:12:02 PM Luna: Alaine was still dizzy, and couldn't do much, since she was trapped in his pocket. 9:12:06 PM Metal: pinning him to the ground* 9:12:19 PM Metal: Bess was right behind him as he turns* 9:12:40 PM Metal: she then grabs him and holds him in the air* 9:12:48 PM Cass: Leonti: ah!!! fuck!! he yelps and tries to struggle but immediately regrets it. ngh!! 9:12:50 PM | Removed 9:13:14 PM Saren: This message has been removed. 9:13:22 PM Saren: Saren's scythe was visible to rustic. 9:13:30 PM Metal: Alaine saw managed to get a loose spot to get out and a needle she could grab* 9:13:45 PM Metal: Jacob then started to bring out a rope* 9:14:09 PM DJ: Rustic's legs swung as he was being held, gripping onto the remote in a death grip. His thumb accidently pressed the button. 9:14:11 PM Metal: Jacob: old times eh leonti? You know I've always been a sucker for this! 9:14:41 PM Metal: Bess then him to the ground on top of saren* 9:14:53 PM Metal: Bess: holds her head screaming in pain* 9:14:58 PM Cass: Leonti: c'mon Jacob, think about how much fun we could have? maybe stab an eye out or something if I wasn't pinned haha? I know you can't say this wasn't fun.... he looks at the rope. ... haha.... oh... you don't need to use that? i'm sure your strong enough with your hands? 9:15:03 PM Luna: Alaine climbed out of the pocket, and grabbed the needle on her way. She stealthily got behind Jacob, trying to climb up on his back. 9:16:17 PM DJ: Rustic stared up at Bess in horror until his blue eyes fell upon the remote control. It took him a bit, but soon his hands started to glow. He was going to destroy this infernal thing. One could say Rustic mustered all of his hatred into his hands as the remote slowly cracked. 9:16:25 PM Metal: Jacob: hmm you know what leonti...maybe I've been too soft on you over the years...maybe I was not wanting you too suffer too much....I think today I will go one step further* 9:16:49 PM Cass: Leonti: oh nice... what's the change in heart suddenly? 9:17:16 PM Metal: Bess: then falls to the ground as spark and blast is seen on the back of her neck* 9:17:50 PM | Edited 9:18:14 PM Luna: Alaine was not sure what was going on, but she kept climbing onto Jacob, ready to stab him if things went south. 9:18:03 PM Metal: Jacob: you could say Then Jacobs arm gun shows a flamethrower am all burning up inside* 9:18:31 PM DJ: The remote sparked and flashed before crumbling into pieces from Rustic's hands. The hedgehog soon snapped back into reality to see Bess on the ground, "Bess!" 9:19:03 PM Cass: Leonti: ... his smirk faded a bit. oh come on haha... the rope was so much more threatening than that! haha 9:19:25 PM Luna: Alaine peeked up over Jacob's shoulder to look at Leonti, as if asking for a signal. 9:19:44 PM Metal: Jacob then stops the smirk and boots leonti in the face and tieds the rope round his neck* 9:20:07 PM Metal: Jacob: As I said one step further! 9:20:20 PM Metal: Jacob began to choke leonti* 9:20:22 PM Luna: Alaine saw this as reason enough, and jabbed the needle between Jacob's shoulder blades. 9:20:50 PM Cass: Leonti: he grunts and then chokes, trying to get out of the pinned position. hrk!! 9:21:30 PM Metal: Jacob was ready to set leonti on fire then alaines actions caused the fire to hit leontis feet* 9:21:52 PM Metal: his legs catch on fire a little* 9:22:03 PM Metal: Jacob: GAH! WHAT IN THE WORLD! 9:22:08 PM Luna: Alaine, trying to do as much damage while she still could, fired a psychic blade at Jacob's head. 9:22:14 PM Metal: He turns to look at his shoulder* 9:22:26 PM Metal: Jacob is hit in the eye* 9:22:43 PM Metal: Jacob: ARRGGGHHH!!! 9:22:47 PM Cass: Leonti: he growled and quickly brought his leg up, hoping to knee whatever part of Jacob was directly behind him. 9:23:00 PM Luna: Alaine quickly maneuvered to the other shoulder, and fired again. 9:23:01 PM Metal: Bess was still breathing she was clearly just out cold* 9:23:29 PM DJ: Rustic rushed over to Bess' side, shaking her a bit, "Bess?!...Ah shit.." Rustic looked over to the chaos occuring between Jacob and Leonti. 9:23:56 PM Metal: Jacob is hit again and back steps falling over exspira* 9:24:47 PM Luna: Alaine took the opportunity to get on top of Jacob, holding her needle again. 9:24:50 PM Metal: Leontis legs are still on fire* 9:25:03 PM Metal: Jacob hit his head on the ground* 9:25:08 PM Metal: he wasa out cold* 9:25:18 PM DJ: Rustic then rushed over to Leonti before the white lion's whole body caught on fire. He took off his jacket and started patting down the flames, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." 9:25:21 PM DJ: (RUSTIC IS HERE!) 9:25:29 PM DJ: (Do not worry bae ;v;) 9:25:39 PM Luna: Alaine sighed in relief, also rushing over to Leonti. 9:26:33 PM Cass: Leonti: he huffs a bit and sighs with a bit of relief and chuckles. can someone pull the damn swords out of my shoulders... kinda hurts haha. 9:27:12 PM Luna: Alaine rushed over to his shoulders, not sure how to get the swords out when they were so much bigger than her. 9:27:23 PM Metal: saren felt a bit groggy as he started to wake up* 9:28:06 PM Metal: Bess: Begins to awaken a little groaning as well* 9:28:22 PM DJ: Rustic hesitated, but soon he grabbed onto one of the swords and tried to pull it out of Leonti. He didn't want to honestly, but Leonti couldn't be walking around with swords in his shoulders, could he? 9:29:57 PM Cass: Leonti: he groans from the pain and closed his eye's tightly, clenching his jaw shut tightly as Rustic pulled the sword. just pretend it's band aid haha... he said through clenched teeth. 9:30:37 PM DJ: Rustic stared with concern. He didn't want to pull the other sword out if it was going to hurt Leonti that much. 9:30:43 PM Metal: Bess: begins to awaken holding her head* W..where am I? 9:30:51 PM Luna: Alaine made her way to Leonti's head, hoping to reassure him that everything was okay. 9:31:48 PM Saren: Saren groaned. 9:32:19 PM Metal: Saren then noticed that Jacob and exspira had disappeared* 9:33:26 PM Cass: Leonti: he stretches his free'd arm a bit, then smiled at Rustic. thanks hahaha! he then reached over and pulled the sword out of his other shoulder. go attend to Bess, I'll be fine. he smirked a bit painfully but his expression seemed to replace any pain that was apparent a few seconds ago, after pulling the other sword out he smiled at Alaine. and thanks for saving my ass back there hahaha... 9:33:48 PM DJ: Rustic nodded before wordlessly going over to where Bess was. 9:34:14 PM Luna: Alaine smiled, realizing he was fine. "It's the least I could do." 9:34:22 PM Metal: Bess: Groans* Rustic is that you? 9:34:57 PM DJ: "Yeah...You gave me a bit of a scare there earlier." Rustic said as he sat down next to Bess. 9:35:10 PM Luna: Alaine tried to joke a bit to boost the morale. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." 9:35:58 PM Metal: Bess: Where are we? 9:36:21 PM Cass: Leonti: he chuckles. heh yeah. he looks back to where Jacob and exspira were once at. ....huh.... 9:36:25 PM DJ: "...the matrix." Rustic waved his hands all spooky like/ 9:36:31 PM Metal: Then the room starts to have red flashing lights in it* 9:36:37 PM Metal: An alarm going off* 9:37:24 PM DJ: Rustic looked upwards, "Ah...just can't catch a damn break...should probably put this into the main console." Rustic took the jump drive out of his pants pocket. He left his jacket on Leonti. 9:37:25 PM Metal: "Red alert Red alert in system security breach* 9:37:37 PM Luna: "Shit...." Alaine climbed back into Leonti's pocket so she wouldn't get lost. 9:37:38 PM Cass: Leonti: ... he get's up and pulls the rope off his neck. 9:37:43 PM Metal: Bess: The wha! 9:37:53 PM Metal: Rustics phone goes again* 9:38:01 PM Luna: (And that's my way of saying bbl) 9:38:20 PM DJ: Rustic stood up slowly with the drive in hand and started to make his way towards the main computer. He pulled out his phone while walking, "Hello? You're calling at a bad time, what is it." 9:38:46 PM Metal: Phone: Good because you must get to the system now! 9:38:56 PM DJ: "What do you think I'm doing?" 9:39:25 PM Metal: Phone; This is OUR LAST CHANCE MOVE NOW BEFORE they acti....*Goes to static* 9:40:10 PM Metal: alarm system: preparing to deploy neural nullification counter measures in one minute 9:40:10 PM DJ: "Pheh.." Rustic put his phone back into his pants pocket before reaching the main computer console with the jumpdrive in hand, "Lets just get this over with..I want to go home." 9:41:14 PM Cass: Leonti: he lightly touches his shoulder, then looks at Rustic, then at Bess and smiles brightly at her. Remember me? 9:41:20 PM Metal: 30 seconds till counter measures* 9:42:09 PM Metal: Bess: groans* ugg...you that....things the whatcha call it....uuhhh... gangster? 9:42:19 PM Metal: Bess holds her head* 9:42:21 PM DJ: "Oh shut up and eat this, asshole." Rustic shoved the jumpdrive right into what he assumed was the appropriate USB slot on the computer. 9:42:46 PM Metal: !5 seconds* 9:42:56 PM Metal: it hasn't worked* 9:43:09 PM DJ: "..." Rustic pulled out sunglasses from his pants, "Shit." 9:43:14 PM Cass: Leonti: ... no... he huffs a bit, then walks over to Rustic. 9:43:23 PM Metal: the drive was not in correctly* 9:43:39 PM DJ: "Mother fucker!" Rustic ripped the drive out, turned it around, and shoved it back in. 9:43:52 PM Cass: Leonti: he chuckles and looks at Rustic. 9:43:52 PM Metal: Counter measures deployed* 9:43:58 PM DJ: (those things are never in right the first time) 9:44:07 PM Metal: The screen said uploading with a bar* 9:44:42 PM Metal: all other accept rustic start to feel a huge amount of pain in their head with a loud pitch noise in their ears* 9:44:51 PM Metal: Except* 9:44:58 PM Metal: ffs autocorrect really? 9:45:49 PM Cass: Leonti: he clutches his head and falls to his knee's ah!! ngh!! What's.... going on?!! 9:46:04 PM DJ: Rustic raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder, "Huh?...What's wrong?!" 9:46:25 PM Metal: Uploading 75% 9:46:27 PM Cass: He ears were pressed back further on his head. 9:46:39 PM Metal: More soldiers are heard coming* 9:47:01 PM Metal: bess is on the ground in pain and so is saren* 9:47:07 PM Cass: Leonti: ngh.... what's that damn noise?!! he glances up at Rustic, then curls up a bit more from the pain. 9:47:36 PM DJ: "Oh come on! I put the damn drive in, what more am I supposed to do?!" Rustic slammed his fist onto the console out of understandable frustration as to why something so simple wasn't working. 9:48:08 PM Metal: The soldiers arrive and see rustic* 9:48:15 PM Metal: Soldier: HALT! 9:48:28 PM Metal: Uploading at 90% 9:48:37 PM Metal: Soldier; what is that! 9:48:50 PM DJ: Rustic stood up straight, putting his hands over his face with a sigh. 9:48:56 PM Metal: Soldier 2: Destroy it its uploading something into the mainframe* 9:49:19 PM DJ: Rustic turned around and his psychic shield went up, "You are not stopping me from going back home, bastards..." 9:49:28 PM Mettytwo: Fucking airplanes. 9:49:52 PM Metal: the shots bounced off rustics shield* 9:50:02 PM DJ: Rustic was visably pissed. 9:50:10 PM Metal: one hit the fires extinguisher* 9:50:34 PM Metal: It sprayed the all over one of the soldiers* 9:51:04 PM Cass: Leonti chuckled a bit at the scene. heh.... idiots... 9:51:18 PM Metal: 95% 9:51:48 PM Mettytwo: (I missed my flight home cause delays.) 9:52:14 PM Metal: Another soldier comes in and aims at him* 9:52:15 PM DJ: (ouch) 9:52:40 PM Metal: Soldier: Your dead! 9:52:55 PM Metal: Soldier: opens fire* 9:53:12 PM Metal: leonti feels his nose bleeding* 9:53:35 PM DJ: Rustic's eyes glowed as he gritted his teeth in anger, his spines rising up. As the shield shattered into pieces from the gunfire, the shards fell slowly before stopping in mid air. The shards then turned around so that the sharp ends were pointed towards the soldiers before firing off towards them. 9:54:07 PM Metal: The soldier is hit with the shards and bleeds before falling ddown* 9:54:13 PM Metal: Upload 100% 9:54:21 PM Metal: Complete* 9:54:30 PM Metal: Alarms go off again* 9:54:41 PM Metal: The place starts to glitch out* 9:54:53 PM Cass: Leonti: ngh... the fuck is going on... he lightly touches his nose with the back of his hand, then looks up at Rustic. woah... heh... you mad bro? he chuckles innocently. 9:54:57 PM Metal: the realitly starts to shift and go all over the place* 9:55:27 PM Cass: Leonti: he blinks and looks around. ... 9:55:31 PM Metal: the ground shakes as a white light sucks them in* 9:55:52 PM DJ: Rustic simply closed his eyes. Finally he was going home. Fuck this day man...he was never going to speak of this ever again. 9:56:47 PM Cass: Leonti: he watches a bit before covering his eye's with his arm from the light. 9:56:50 PM Metal: they each wake up in some sort of seat pod* 9:57:33 PM Cass: Leonti: he blinks, then checks his shoulder. 9:57:43 PM Metal: His should was fine 9:57:48 PM Metal: shoulder* 9:57:50 PM Metal: ffsd 9:58:04 PM DJ: Rustic kicked open his pod before shakily stepping out, "Dear god..." he held his head. 9:58:40 PM Metal: Right guys gonna end it there 9:58:56 PM Metal: as the others are not here but was thinking of the after math part 9:59:08 PM Cass: Leonti: how the hell did I get in here... he presses on the pods door. ... fuck it reminds of those one pods from awhile ag- he gags a bit from the memory re-occurring. nevermind. 9:59:14 PM Cass: ( okay ^^ 9:59:14 PM Metal: so we'll finish that one up in like a little rp tomoz 10:00:07 PM Metal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtVHe56kcgg 10:00:18 PM Metal: Tune for the credits*